Wo pal
by darknite0403
Summary: In two hours, two souls, two pairs of eyes expressing infinite emotions. *** Edited second chapter***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another one shot on Abhirika. Its a different kind of romantic story. Written on a request placed by **KKHOAISHE**. This is for you dear. Hope it meets your expectations. :)

* * *

**Scenario:**

It's been few months since Abhijit and Tarika are being married. Their life was normal like all other CID officers' life. They understood each other and their nature of work and adjusted with each other. They were just perfect match. Like all newlywed couples their where some hesitations, shyness, fight and of course love.

Now let us look into what happens on one such day. How they handle one particular situation although it is a very common circumstance which they ought to face. Let's just peep into 2 hours in the life of ABHIRIKA on one such day where they face one such situation.

* * *

**Abhirika residence:**

**Time 6 pm:**

Tarika was unlocking the door while Abhijit came jogging after parking their car in garage. Both pushed open the door either side and went inside. Tarika got the car keys from Abhijit and hung it in the holder, while Abhijit plonked himself on the sofa drained out due to heavy work. Abhijit rested his both arms and head on the head rest and closed his eyes. Tarika walked towards him smiling. Tarika placed her hand bag on the center table and went behind him. Tarika gently massaged his shoulders. A small smile appeared on Abhijit's lips.

Abhijit (in pleasure mumbled): Thank you Tarika.

Tarika smiled down at him who had one of his eyes slightly opened smiling just to meet hers.

Tarika: Coffee?

Abhijit: Hmm.

Tarika then took her bag and went inside their bed room. She came out after washing her face a little and tying her hair up with a clip. Tarika then walked inside kitchen to prepare some coffee for two.

Tarika then came out with a tray having two cups after 20 minutes. She handed one to Abhijit who was now well settled with his legs on the table, coat thrown nearby and two buttons of his shirt opened.

Tarika: Abhijit coffee.

Abhijit took coffee and settled back. Tarika too took her cup and settled adjacent to him. As both where sipping coffee in silence enjoying each other's company Abhijit got a call on his mobile and he excused himself and went away with his cup. Tarika then flipped through magazine while taking sips in between. After finishing she then placed the cup on the table and rested her head back and closed her eyes relaxing each and every muscle of her body.

Abhijit returned after 10 minutes to find his Tarika resting in the same place. He went close towards and smiled at her lovingly. He placed his cup beside hers. He then went behind her a started to press her forehead gently to ease her stress lines. Immediately a crescent shaped smile formed on her lips. Still with her eyes closed Tarika struck a conversation with Abhijit.

Tarika: Kis ka phone tha Abhijit?

Abhijit: Daya ka. Khe raha tha ki aaj 10 bajey bureau pahunch na hai aur wo mujhey 8 bajey pick up karney a jayega.

Tarika stood up hearing the news and face Abhijit.

Tarika: Dinner ghar pe karkey jaogey na tum fir Daya ko b bula lena.

Abhijit thought for some time before replying.

Abhijit: Nahi Tarika. Aaj nahi. Heavy ho jayega.

Tarika: Hmm. OK. Fir mein aap dono keliye sandwiches bana dungi. Wo light hoga aap logon keliye. Tik hai?

Abhijit knew that even if he said no she will pack for them, so to keep her mind he accepted by faintly nodding his head smiling. Tarika too smiled knowing that he accepted only for.

Tarika: Then OK. Chalo refresh to ho jao. Tum pheley naha lo fir mein jathi huin. Tab thak keliye mein sandwiches bi bana lungi.

Abhijit: Haan. Mera dress lekey rakh dena please.

Tarika: Haan rakh dhungi.

Both went inside their bed room, first Abhijit followed by Tarika. Tarika took out towel from cupboard and placed it on Abhijit's shoulder, who was just then removing his shirt off. He gave the shirt to Tarika and walked inside bathroom. Tarika dumped the shirt in cloth bin and took fresh set of neatly pressed clothes and placed it on the edge of their bed.

Tarika looked herself in the dressing mirror on the way just before walking out from room. She just gently moved her curls behind her ear humming a tune to herself. Her gaze fell on the photo of them which was hung just on the opposite wall to the mirror. She smiled and blushed a little looking at reflection of their photo on the mirror.

Tarika entered kitchen and engaged herself in making sandwiches for DUO. Sometimes while working in the kitchen she used to remember the days before marriage when she just used to visit him and cook for him. The kitchen was rarely or was a neglected part of this home once. Then her regular visit for dinner with DUO or sometime with whole team brought life to it. She always used to smile at Daya and Abhijit at how they used to praise her skill for cooking and would accept anything that comes out from kitchen to their plate. Occasionally both used to settle on the dice to receive food hot from stove even fighting like kids for whom the next share must go. After making sandwiches, she then wrapped them neatly in a foil. And then along with it she placed two 20ml bottle containing homemade fresh lime juice in a paper bag.

In the meantime Abhijit came out of shower ruffling his hair. He knew that always unknowingly he used to smile looking at the clothes placed for him. He usually never gave importance to his dressing. Lot of time Tarika itself used to tease him for wearing odd combination of shirt and coat and this made them to decide that he will wear whatever she chooses for him daily. This small gesture always made him to compare his life before and after her. How much he has changed or to put it precisely grown up physically (referring to his slightly protruding belly) and mentally ever since she started to reside in him and that's even before she started living in his home with him. He then toweled his hair vigorously and threw the towel on the bed aimlessly. Then he combed his hair gently, applied deodorant. He then took his coat and was about to come out when he saw the discarded towel. He retraced back, took the towel and thrashed it inside the cloth bin. This act of him was carried out rarely but every time it was done it was meant especially for her. His small way to show he cared for her.

Tarika came out of the kitchen carrying the paper bag and checked her watch. It was 7: 15. As he too came out he heard his mobile ringing in the hall. Tarika reached first and removed mobile from charger as she turned she got dashed with Abhijit, who, also came to take his mobile. Both smiled at each other giving " Oops sorry" look. Tarika handing over

Tarika: Daya ka call hai.

Abhjit: Hello Daya. Haan…

Tarika saw Abhijit walking towards sofa discussing seriously about the case. Tarika placed bag on the center table and indicated it by her eyes to Abhijit. Abhijit showed thumbs up sign with his left hand while nodding his head to her and speaking over the phone. Tarika then gestured that she is going to take bath. Abhijit signed through his eyes that "It's OK and that this call may go on for some time and she can proceed". Tarika smiled at him shaking her head and mouthing a "ok" to him.

After about fifteen minutes Abhijit entered bed room to find himself Awe struck at the sight before him. Tarika was sitting on the chair before dressing mirror, wearing a blood red sari with brown border adjusting her palu. Her partly dried hair was left loose, still some water droplets pouring down on her bare shoulders. She was wearing a single stone diamond stud and just a simple mangalsutr around her neck. She looked up and smiled at Abhijit's reflection through mirror, Abhijit who was in a trance till then got revived from it. He walked would be wrong word to use, he was pulled like a magnet towards her. He stood behind her smiling with his hands rested on the head rest.

Tarika(giving final adjustments): Daya ne kya kaha? Wo araha hai na tumhey pick up karney?

Silence. Tarika looked up to meet Abhijit's eyes on the mirror. She knitted her brows in confusion.

Tarika: Kya hua Abhijit esey kyun dhek rahey ho? Kuch kami hai kya?

Abhijit came and stood before her resting on the dressing table with crossed arms. Tarika stood pushing her chair behind with a questioning look on her face. Abhijit looked her from top to bottom and finally smiled at her making her even more confused.

Tarika: Bathao na Abhijit kuch kami hai?

Abhijit: Haan.

Saying so he took a vermilion box from the table behind him, he opened it and took some between his index and thumb finger. He then looked at Tarika straight. Suddenly a hundreds of emotions came out from her heart through her eyes. Abhijit could see how much this small red powder meant to her. It all showed in her eyes transparently. His heart moved, he felt a pang on his chest. He slowly raised his hand and applied vermillon on her forehead.

Abhijit: Ab sab tik hai.

He winked at her and this made her to smile shyly. He then stood behind her, their cheeks touching each other. His hands covered her hand around her waist. Tarika lightly hit his head with hers and both smiled at each other looking at themselves in the mirror. It was a picture perfect moment with picture perfect pose. Two persons bonded by love, made for each other couple. Also connected by their soul, thus being a soul mate.

Tarika(softly): Abhijit.

Abhijit(who had his eyes closed): Umm..

Tarika(patting his cheek by her hand): Abhijit chalo dher ho rahi hai.

Abhijit: Umm…. Thoda time hai abi.

In the same time Abhijit's mobile placed on the dressing table rang.

Tarika: Abhijit tumhara mobile.

Silence.

Tarika felt that Abhijit wasn't in the mood to pick up. So she peered into the caller id.

Tarika(shaking Abhijit vigorously): Abhijit ACP sir ka call hai. Pick up the phone.

Abhijit reluctantly but sincerely attended the call. Tarika slipped away to hall. Tarika was just working in the kitchen mainly due to distract herself. Every second the clock ticked she felt weird. She then came into hall to find Abhijit still talking on the mobile. She silently went beside him and slipped her right palm into his left palm and rested her head on his shoulder gently. Abhijit placed his head over hers still passing instructions to some officer. As he cut the call they heard calling bell. Abhijit looked into his watch still his hands holding her.

Abhijit: 8. Daya hi hoga.

Tarika: Hmm… Tho.

Abhijit: Tho…

After a few seconds of silence which for them was like hours.

Tarika: All the best Sr. Inspector Abhijit. Go and fulfill your duty and be victorious.

Abhijit: Yes Ms Tarika Abhijit. As you say.

Calling bell rang again.

Tarika(nervously but with confidence): Aur… aur jaldi laut ke aana. I… I will be... waiting... for you.

Abhijit hugged her tightly. She too hugged him back with all her strength. Both their shivering bodies found comfort in this hug and prayed time to become still.

Abhijit(still in hug in her ear softly): Mein wapas aunga Tarika.

Both parted. Abhijit kissed her forehead just below her sindoor. They both smiled knowingly. Abhijit went to open the door to find Daya. Both smiled at each other with a curt nod. Tarika joined them at the door with the bag. She gave it Abhijit.

Tarika: So all set?

Daya: Haan.

Tarika(smiling): Ok .

Abhijit: Ok fir hum chaltey hain Tarika.

Tarika(warning tone): Abhijit!

Abhijit: Sorry. Fir hum laut ke athey hain.

Tarika and Daya smiled.

Abhijit: Tho tum dinner karlena aur lock karke so jana. I have keys.

Even though both knew that Tarika will wait till he returns back from mission.

Tarika: Ok baba. Ab chalo, Nahi tho dher ho jayegi. Aur criminals apke haathon se baj ke nikal jayengey Tata bolke.

All 3 laughed to make the situation light.

Daya: Ok Tarika. Hum Laut ke athey hain. (Purposefully stressing the words)

Tarika waved them and waited till the tail light vanished. Then she came inside and suddenly felt empty in home and inside her too.

In Quallis:

Daya: Patha nahi ye aurathein kasi karthi hai ye kaam itni easily. Apney andhar itna kuch chupake. Itna ummed rakthe hain har ek dhin humarey laut ne ka.

Abhijit: Haan yaar. Kabi kabi guilty feel hotha hai ki kya humney shaadi karkey koi galat kaam tho nahi kar di. Magar unke ankho mein pyar aur umeed dhek ke humarey andhar unkeliye dhar ke agey hosala aur mission ko accomplish karke ghar janey ka himath aa jathi hai apney aap.

Daya: Haan ye bath tho hai boss.

Abhijit(looking at Daya): Humari weakness bi wo hain aur humari

DUO: Sabse bade himath deney waley bi patni hi hai.

Both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Caring Touch

**A/N: **Written on request asked by a guest long ago. Hope you read and review dear and mention your name this time so that I know that guest as read.

**Warning note: **Was writing this story for 3 months and pura bakwaas hai in my opinion. Sorry beforehand. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Time 2:00 am:**

Daya: Lo boss tera ghar agaya.

Abhijit(opening his eyes): Haan.

Abhijit sighed heavily.

Daya: Tu chahtey tho hospital jake aa sakthe the. Magar tu to bus ghar hi jana chatha hai.

Abhijit just smiled weakly at Daya and got down.

Abhijit: Daya mere bhai tu aaj ghar ja phir tuje patha chalega.

Daya: Hmmm….. Arey haan ghar ki chabi hai ya mein ake dharwaza thodun?

Abhijit: Haahaaa… Nahi uski koi zarurath nahi hai.

Daya: Chal fir me chaltha huin.

Abhijit: Good night kal miltey hain.

Daya: Ok boss. Good night.

Abhijit stood there till Qualis vanished, then he jogged up to the main door. He took out the key and opened the main door. After entering he closed it slowly behind him and locked it. He looked around before walking forward. He smiled looking towards his lit room and walked towards it. As he entered by opening the door he found the room dimly lit by a table lamp.

Tarika was lying on the couch in a very awkward position for one to sleep. Her legs were on one hand rest and her head on the other with a file on her hand which was on her midriff and other hand dangling down. Her jet black curls flowing down covering the hand rest like a dark night sky.

Abhijit closed the door and walked towards her. He smiled down at her. He went close and brushed through her curls gently with his right hand. Tarika slowly opened her drowsy eyes a little and smiled sweetly looking at Abhijit. Abhijit too reciprocated. But then Abhijit face turned into a frown as again Tarika adjusted a little, feeling comfortable slept again.

Our Abhijit expected a lot from her after seeing him and got dejected.

Abhijit took his hand from her head this made Tarika to come out of her sleep. Abhijit in anger walked and sat on the bed. Tarika looked around while rubbing her eyes. Tarika noticed Abhijit and walked towards him.

Tarika(ruffling his hair softly): Tum agaye?

Abhijit just looked up at her with a scowl. Tarika smiled at his cute face.

Tarika: Kya hua Abhijit, mission acha gaya naa?

Abhijit: Haan.

Tarika went to get water from side table.

Tarika: That's good news na fir kyun muh esa hai tera?

Tarika handed glass of water to Abhijit. But Abhijit turned his face with a "hmpf".

Tarika: Arey kya hua pani nahi chahiye?

Abhijit just looked at her with his hands crossed across his chest. Tarika went before him.

Tarika(Xeroxing his expression): Ese dheka tho? Mujhey kuch samajh nahi a raha hai. Muh kolke tho bolo.

Abhijit: Mein tereliye jaldi aya aur tum ko utaya thaki tum last time jesey mujhse ghusaa na ho. Magar tum mujhey dhekey phir se sogayi.

Tarika(shocked): To wo tum the sachi mein….

Abhijit: Sachi mein matlab?

Tarika(turning around, nervously): Matlab? Wo…..wo… kuch nahi Abhijit. Hehee..

Abhijit got up and made Tarika to turn towards him by holding her shoulders.

Abhijit: Wo…wo. Kya?

Tarika(looking down sheepishly): Meine socha wo bus ….. tumhey sapney mein dhek rahi thi roz ki tarah tho….

Abhijit laughed at Tarika's cute confession.

Tarika(mock anger): Abhijit tum. Tum mujh pe has rahey ho? How dare you.

Tarika turned away from Abhijit and walked towards the French window keeping the glass on the side table.

Abhijit: Ufho Tarika. Itni isi bath keliye muh mod liya.

Tarika didn't reply hisab jo barabar kar na tha. Abhijit went hugged her by waist from behind and snuggled his head on her shoulder, resting his chin on soft curls. He slightly hit his head with hers.

Abhijit(close to her ears): I am sorry Tarika. Tumhari pyara sa hubby ko maaf kardo. Please.

Tarika turned her face sideways to look at him. Abhijit place both his hands on his ears donning a puppy dog face. Tarika couldn't act anymore and gave away. Tarika smiled and hugged him.

Abhijit: Ouch.

Tarika(concerned): Kya hua Abhijit?

Abhijit: Kuch nahi..

Tarika: Nahi kuch tho hua hai. Dhikao kahin chot tho nahi lagi hai…

Abhijit(thinking): Oh damn. Tarika ko patha chalgay. Aur ye ab mujhey treat karegi and I will feel so…

Tarika: ABHIJIT!

Abhijit: Nahi bus choti si….

Tarika: Kahaan?

Abhijit: Tarika..Tarika

Tarika(going near): Nahi Abhijit. You can't be so careless. Agar septic hogaya tho.

Abhijit: Tarika relax.

Tarika: Mujhey patha hai tum hospital bi nahi gaye hogey. Mein bi kesi bewakoof huin jo tum se lad baiti bina hal chal puche.

Abhijit(holding her shoulders and shaking it): TARIKA! Listen I am fine. Just bullet chu ke nikali hai.

Tarika: Kya bullet! Abhijit!. (relaxing) Ok. But ab thak tumney check nahi ki hogi. Tum na… (looking here and there holding Abhijit by wrist) haan yahan bed par baito.

Tarika dragged Abhijit and made him sit on the bed.

Tarika: Coat nikalo.

Abhijit removed the coat slowly but couldn't take his hand backwards to remove it completely. Tarika understood it and helped him removing it. Tarika found the wound in the right upper arm just below the shoulders by blood stain on shirt. She understood that he purposefully covered it with his coat to hide it from her who others wise will not wear a coat during mission and there was no hole in coat.

Tarika went out to kitchen to bring water in a bowl. When she returned she saw Abhijit still sitting there in the same pose.

Tarika(in irritated tone): Ye bi khena hai kya. Shirt utaaro.

Abhijit(startled): Hein?

Tarika(awkwardly): Mera matlab... agar shirt... nahi…. Tho first aid nahi kar... paungi…..

Abhijit: Haan. Haan.

Abhijit opened his button one by one. Tarika couldn't handle it anymore so she walked off to get first aid kit. She has seen many men without shirt in work but seeing him her husband like this was giving her a different feeling altogether.

Tarika(while taking kit from cupboard thinking): Tarika kya soch rahi hai. Wo teri husband hi tho hai, hot hai fir b tu ye sab ab nahi soch sakthi. Abhijit ko chot lagi hai and tum marham karney wali ho that's it. You are a doctor and he is your patient. Ab sirf doctor patient relationship hai.

Abhijit(thinking): Isika tho dartha. Mujhey kuch ajib lagtha hai. Kuch ticklish type horaha hai Tarika ke samney ese….. Patha nahi Films aur Ads mein ye actors kesey esey act karlethey hain sabke samne aur mein apne wife ke samne b…..

Tarika (to herself while walking back to bed): Patient doctor. Patient doctor. Patient doc….doc….

Abhijit(to himself): Oh god please let this moment pass soon. Patha nahi wo….. wo… kya soch rahi hogi.

He looked up as he said the last word to find her. Tarika saw Abhijit struggling to remove his shirt.

Tarika(ordering tone): Uto Abhijit.

Abhijit(confused): Hein?

Tarika(pulling him up): Uff ho Abhijit itna b nahi samjh atha tujhe.

Tarika slowly removed shirt from left shoulder then from right. Both were equally nervous. Then she went behind him to pull off the shirt completely. Abhijit closed his eyes tight. Tarika gulped down her dry throat. The shirt fell on the ground and in the same speed Tarika's face fell.

Abhijit looked up at her sideways and smiled sheepishly. From his eyes she scanned down slowly to his wound. Tarika became red, not from blush but with anger.

Tarika: Ye ye choti si chot hai na tereliye Abhijit.

Abhijit just wore a big grin he could manage.

Tarika: Hasao math.

Tarika pulled his hand roughly by elbow which caused a sudden rise in pain and the entire grin vanished as it came.

Tarika examined the wounds one on the shoulder and other on the back caused due to some sharp object. Abhijit kept on wincing due the pain because of her rough handling.

Abhijit: Please Tarika aram se dard lag raha hai.

Tarika: Dard? Tujhey dard b lagtha hai mein ab jani Abhijit. Nahi to tum humesha dusron ko hi to dard dhetey ho.

Abhijit: Tarika tum ye kya khe rahi ho?

Tarika cleaned the blood around the wound with wet cotton.

Tarika: Fir kya. Tumhey ye yaad thaa ki hum dono issliye lade ki you didn't wake me up as soon as you came from mission 2days before. And so iss bar tumney mujhey jagaya. Par ye bhul gaye ki humney issliye b fight kiya kyun ki tumney apna chot chupaya. Aur jab raath ko tum bathroom mein khud first aid karthey hue pakdey gaye. (Tarika pressed the cotton directly on the wound with force). And you promised that here after you won't hide it or try to do first aid yourself.

Abhijit(removing his hand): Aww Tarika. Dhire please. Tu wo sab ghusa merey chot mein math utaro yaar. Isey acha mein hospital hi jake atha. Wahan nurse pyar se….Ouch…

Abhijit couldn't continue as Tarika pinched him hard on the right hand near the open cut.

Tarika(glaring): Acha bachu. Tho abi kyun nahi jathey wop pyare nurse ke pass. Jo tumhey pyar se bandage lagwayegi. Aur uske baad lollipop b degi achi patient hone keliye. Hmpf.

Abhijit: Mera matlab nurse pyar se hi nahi to aram se tho kareingi….

Tarika: Chup. Ek dum chup.

Abhijit: Yes mam.

Tarika: Finger on the lips.

Abhijit(innocently): Finger kyun lip on lip rakthey hain na.

Tarika(immediately, confused tone): Kya?

Tarika then understood what he meant and looked at him. Abhijit was smiling at her with full of mischievousness. Tarika blushed. Abhijit lifted her face to meet his eyes.

Abhijit(grinning): Kyun acha idea hai naa.

Tarika: Haan. Magar use bi acha idea merey pass hai. Dheko ge.

Abhijit(excited): Haan haan.

Tarika: Abi dikathi huin.(seductive tone) Zara pass tho aao na Abhijit.

Abhijit scuttled towards her all the while grinning wide. Tarika smiled at him with a blush. She traced her right hand from his forehead to cheeks lovingly. Abhijit closed his eyes in pleasure. Tarika immediately removed white tape and pasted on his mouth in a blink of an eyes. Abhijit was shaken for a second. He then tried to remove it with left hand when Tarika in warning tone notified him. He slowly removed his hand back like a hurt dog.

Tarika(ruffling his hair): Good boy.

Abhijit mumbled something in reply. But Tarika didn't give any heed to him.

Tarika finished putting band aid to his arm. Now she moved back to look into the cut due to knife. She kept one foot on floor and other knee on the bed for support. She cleaned with wet cotton around the wound. Abhijit flinched in between.

Tarika: Uffho Abhijit hilo math.

Abhijit: Umm…umm…

He just could produce sound due to plaster on his mouth.

Tarika took some antiseptic and applied around the wound. Abhijit started to move in pain.

Tarika: Itna pain b nahi seh sakte tum…..

Tarika held his bare shoulder with one hand. As soon as she kept her hand Abhijit felt awkward and tried to remove it. But at the same time Tarika pressed cotton on his wound. So instead of removing her hand he removed the plaster.

Abhijit: Arrghhhhhh. Tarika please. Chodo

Abhijit tried to get up but Tarika pushed him down again.

Tarika(stern voice): Chup chap baito Abhijit.

Tarika covered the wound with cotton. She then took cloth to cover it around his shoulder over the wound to keep it in place. Tarika took the cloth above his right shoulder and below the left hand in cross.

While doing this process Abhijit closed his eyes tightly as he felt Tarika's breath on his body and her presence very close to him. He had goose bumps as Tarika's hands snaked over his body. Tarika's hair brushed his face tickling him. At first he felt irritated then he opened his eyes slowly to witness a beauty working seriously. Tarika unconsciously was biting her lower lips while working.

Tarika was a bit shivering due to their closeness. Both just wanted this moment to pass away soon. Tarika felt Abhijit's gaze on him. She looked at him in sideways. He had tears in his eyes in pain but a smile on his face. He was not feeling the pain but she felt the pain.

Tarika(thinking): Darn. chote usko lagti hai par dard mujhe hota hai.

After a little while.

Tarika: Hogaya.

Abhijit: Hmm…. Haan ok.

Tarika stood before him looking down at her work. Abhijit looked up to see Tarika looking down at looked at himsel to see where Tarika was looking. Tarika brushed her arms slowly near his heart.

Abhijit: Ye wo coma natak case mein..

Tarika(smiling sadly): Hmm patha hai.

Tarika just brushed her arms little lower on his other bullet wound.

Abhijit: Ye tho jab mein sach..

Tarika(cut in): sach mein coma mein chale gayethe tab laga.

Abhijit looked up to Tarika to find her in a sad snapped before her and she came out of trance, their eyes both smiled at each other formally to cover up each others pain.

He is a warrior. Born to protect others. To a man like him these marks were a most priced possessions above all awards, accolades and fame. Life is a gamble. Each day is a gift from luck to do the duty. To serve.

And Tarika is wife of a warrior. She should be proud that her husband of his work.

Abhijit: Thank you.

Tarika: Humare bheech no thank you.

Abhijit(smirking): Kyun?

Walking behind him to place the kit.

Tarika(absent minded): Wo hum dono tho….wo (felt shy)…

Abhijit(turning his head to see her): Wo kya Tarika ji…

Tarika(looking down fidgeting with hand): wo shaadi… ho… (gulping)

Abhijit walked towards her in the meantime and stood before her.

Abhijit: Haan age bolo.

Tarika was startled to see him close to her.

Abhijit(moving close): Boliye Tarika ji.

Tarika(confidently): pati …patni hai na… so no thank you ya sorry.

Abhijit(teasing tone): Acha?

Tarika(confidently): Haan.

Both looked at each other. Tarika who couldn't handle more looked away nervously. Abhijit just grinned at her.

Tarika: Kuch loge. Chai ya juice?

Abhijit just nodded his head smiling.

Tarika(walking towards kitchen): Chai pioge?

Tarika turned to look Abhijit nodding ok in her direction. Abhijit was also following her to the kitchen smiling. He leaned on the slab near the entrance while Tarika was working on making Tea. Abhijit was constantly staring at Tarika.

Abhijit(thinking): Tarika meine socha after marriage wife will become a weak point. But you have proved it wrong. Your love makes me to return to you every time I go on mission. And your bind makes me to win in all the are the best thing happened to me which I never intend to forget or let go.

Tarika felt his gaze on her and felt uncomfortable. She was losing her concentration on work.

Tarika(thinking): Kis beawakoof ne bola chai banane mein time nahi dhud boil hone mein itna time kyun lagtha hai.

She slammed her hands on the slab, closing her eyes, biting her lips. Abhijit came forward and stood behind her. She felt him and turned back immediately and dashed with him.

Tarika: Sorry.

Abhijit(shaking his head): Ummhmm.

Tarika: Kya?

Abhijit: Ye hi ki pati patni ke bheech no sorry.

Tarika bit her lip again.

Abhijit: Please esa math karo.

Tarika looked at him puzzled.

Abhijit: Don't bite your lips.

Tarika: Kyun?

Abhijit: Mujhe kuch karne ka mann kartha hai. So math karo.

Tarika: Kya..

Abhijit just came still closer, Tarika moved back in the little space scolding herself for this situation. Abhijit placed his both hands on either side of her near her hand and leaned forward. Tarika too leaned back from him.

Being close was not a problem between them. But with what emtion and state of mind the person coming closer makes other nervous.

Abhijit: Patha hai na ki humari shaadi hoke sirf 3 hafta hua hai Tarika ji. And you have become more beautiful now and khubsurat dhin bar dhin badti ja rahi hai after marriage.

As Abhijit came too close to her and Tarika closed her eyes in surrender she heard a hissing sound. She opened her eyes immediately and pushed Abhijit and switched off the stove before the milk overflowed.

Tarika turned around and sighed. She opened her eyes to find Abhijit smiling at her. Both laughed at the turn of events.

Tarika then poured tea in a cup and gave to Abhijit. Both talked about the case while Abhijit was relishing his 3:30 am tea in kitchen itself.

Then both hit the bed into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Now don't say I didn't warn you before to people who have read. This was one stupid story I know I had two minds to post or not. All kinds of bashings welcome. :)


End file.
